


Holidays special moments

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Escaping from homeworld [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Swearing, adorableness, holidays special, ronaldo is always getting his ass kicked in my fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I am feeling very happy today, I can’t help it lars x emerald are adorable and fun to write.This is just my opinion, you don’t have to like it





	Holidays special moments

Thanksgiving 

“Alright get up, we got big plans for today.” ( Lars trying to wake emerald up. She refuses to get out of bed. )

“Just get out bed already! it’s not that hard.”

NO I’m HiBERNATING.

what?! It’s not even that cold outside! And your not even a animal!

I can be what I want to be I am on earth after all.

Just get out of bed!

No.

“Fine, suit yourself. I’m going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I’ll have to take it by myself....”

Emerald leaps out of the nest bed immediately, no , no!  
I’m up!”

Lars smirks. “I knew that would work.”  
“Alright let’s lets go to my parents house, I promised we spend thanksgiving with them.

 

Halloween.

“Are you going to be Halloween party Ronaldo?” Says Sadie 

“Hell no” 

“Why not”

A. I am working on my blog, a mysterious green wolf is chasing citizens one night.

B. I keep getting attacked and pranked every time I go outside by emerald or the other gemlings from garnet, lapis and peridot.  
Oh come on she’s harmless says Lars 

( a angry emerald walks up to Ronaldo) I don’t mind tell you how to go to hell. Take a right on kiss my ass lane, go straight on FUCK off way. And then pull in and park at the intersection of BITE ME road and GO fuck yourselves avenue. Emerald walking away leaving a traumatic Ronaldo)

 

Christmas. ( emerald sees snow)

“It’s so.... white and cold.”

“It’s snow , you never seen snow before.?”

I was hatched on homeworld, no I never seen snow before.

Oh am sorry, I want you and the off colors to experience the holidays. Now lets get christmas tree and hanging lights. Says Lars  
Are you.... blushing?

What, no.

Did I get the ever hardcore, total badass emerald that’s is my wife to blush?

No...it’s... the cold.

Huh. It’s the cold, and not the fact I told you “your face is freaking adorable.

Emerald blushing harder.  
Christmas music playing in the background, jingle bells.

Emerald sets up star on the Christmas tree , while Lars tries to put on the lights only to get stuck in the tree.  
Emerald laughing and getting Lars out of the tree.

Emerald fall off the ladder putting lights on the lights outside and Lars catches her from falling 4 stories landing in the snow.

New Year’s Eve 

“Oh this one is pretty!”

No emerald, stop touching the fireworks we need them for later.

( emerald frowns)  
“Are you sure we need this much fireworks?”

It’s a party emerald, we need tons more to light up the skies.” I love you, you know that right?”

“What are we celebrating again?”Questions emerald 

New Years, it’s like starting over , like planning something new for yourself. Undoing the wrongs in your life and start fresh, a new chapter.

Sounds like what I am doing.  
Yes emerald it’s what I been teaching you.

Valentine’s Day 

“How was it hanging out with Sadie and her friends?

“I want to stab and zap everyone, it was boring watching that girly movie.” I rather watch anime or play video games with you.

“Don’t get blood on your green dress. We have dinner reservations at eight.”

Love you for calming me down.”

St. Patrick’s day

“What happened last night.?” Lars waking up at 12:00 

“Shall I start with you eating to many hot dogs or you started a fight with a short man wearing a leprechaun outfit.?” Says emerald holding a ice pack on Lars head

“Neither”

“Suck it up, because that’s not a opinion my mate.”

4th of July 

“What’s more relaxing than setting something on fire?”

“A lot of things including that human Ronaldo.”

No emerald, I was talking about hot dogs, barbecue and baked Alaska cake.

“Quit smirking at me lars, I’m serious!

“I’m not smirking!”

“Well stop laughing at me!

“I’m not laughing !”

“Well quit whatever you are doing.”  
( both ended up laughing)

 

Summer vacation starts 

“Seven billion people on this planet, and your overreacting over human Ronaldo getting nearly killed by me because he was asking why I am pregnant.”

“But-“

“Seven. billion. Humans. Now quit complaining and help me drink these double chocolate smoothies I have been craving.”  
“You know think about it. “Only a fool would fall in love with someone as deadly as me.”

“Well looks like I am that crazy fool, that you’re stuck with for all eternity.”

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.  
“But why, why would you love me?”

Lars pulls emerald into his embrace.  
“Because you’re one of a kind person, and nothing will ever change that.”

“How could I not see it?”

“Oh you did see it, but you married my pink ass anyway.”

“Why are doing this?”

“Doing What emerald”

“Treating me like a person, all my life I had gems treated me different in a forced respect manner but you were not scared.”

“Well I always knew you were a good person inside, you just didn’t know that.” “You know what we go out for ice cream or cause trouble that will cheer you up.”  
Lars picks up emerald.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love this ship?


End file.
